Retail fixtures comprise large, bulky metal racks meant to support sale items and accept modular shelving, pegs, hooks and other display accessories. They are used in retail stores for the display of articles and accessories. Such retail stores are often being opened and closed, and even while in operation, regularly re-arrange the layout of the stores due to seasonal marketing cycles. However, storage and shipment of these large, bulky display fixtures costs retailers significant money, and can be prohibitive if they cannot be efficiently stored.
The simplest way to collapse such a fixture is to fold down any vertical components. However, because these fixtures are symmetrical, any vertical components are prone to collide when folded.
Existing display fixtures avoid this problem using complicated telescoping mechanisms, a multitude of hinges placed in the middle of various support members, or which come apart entirely. These solutions are not ideal because they either decrease the stability of the assembled fixture or result in loose pieces which are easily lost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a retail display fixture that can be easily moved and stored, while retaining the ability to accept accessory display attachments such as shelves, hooks, pegs and other similar methods of displaying merchandise.
Thus, a benefit of the subject invention is a collapsing retail fixture that allows the fixture to be quickly and easily collapsed for more efficient storage than a non-collapsing fixture.
A further benefit of the subject invention is a hinge for such collapsing retail fixtures that allows the vertical support members to fold down such that they do not collide with one another. This allows the fixture to collapse more efficiently and retain the integrity of the support racks by avoiding the addition of hinges or clasps or telescoping elements to the supports which can impact the stability of the supports.
A still further benefit of the subject invention is a vertical structure for the ends of the fixture containing an integrated peg system, allowing for the attachment of shelves, peg hooks and other retail display accessories.